Indiana Jones and the Hands of Time
by Canyon
Summary: Time. Man's worst enemy. And Indy's is running out… A very unusual artifact leads Indiana Jones and Willie Scott through a fantastic adventure where they will travel to Mexico, Missouri, Canada and Alaska. Together they must stop an unspeakable force getting into the wrong hands, as the fate of the world hangs in the balance. THANKS TO PRIMATE FOR HELP WITH CHAPTER ONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

San Jose, Costa Rica

March 1937

Indiana Jones had almost made his way into the temple and dust and debris rained on the ground. His guide Ramirez, who was crouched down beside him coughed and spluttered as dust flew about in several different directions.

"I think we're almost there," said Jones, readjusting his fedora as he chipped away some more at the entrance.

Ramirez, Indy's guide, had been given the directions to this temple by Fasil, a friend of his who lived locally.

It had taken them all day for him and Indy to find the temple. The structure was extremely well hidden and legend said that its hidden location prevented looters and grave robbers being able to find it.

It was beginning to get dark and Ramirez lit a couple of torches as Indy chipped away some more at the entrance.

"That's it, we're in," said Indy. "Are you ready, Ramirez?"

Ramirez nodded. "Si, Señor."

Ramirez passed him a torch and Jones began to crawl through the tunnel. Even with the light, he couldn't see much further ahead but he crawled further into the tunnel and Ramirez followed.

"This is fun, eh Señor?"

"Yeah, but not everyone's idea of a great time, though."

A few minutes later, the archaeologist came to a large room and pulled himself upright. Ramirez followed.

Ramirez looked at the end of the room and gasped.

"Do you see that, Señor?" He asked, astonished by the sight in front of them.

Ramirez was referring to the clay statue of a winged bird which stood about twelve inches tall.

Indy stepped forward. However he paused for a long moment, scratching his chin in an unconscious habit.

"Señor, what are we waiting for?" Ramirez asked incredulously. "Why don't we just…"

Jones interrupted him. "Trust me. It would be a real bad idea to go over there just and grab it."

"I understand, Señor. But how do we get it?"

"I have an idea," the experience archaeologist said; his years of experience telling him that this would require careful thought, and not hasty impatience.

He scanned the surround walls and then unfurled his whip and held the handle in his mouth. He began climb up one of the walls and moments later, cracked the whip towards a beam. The whip connected and the leather tendril curled around itself in a half hitch. Jones pulled it to test the strength of the knot. Satisfied, he then used the whip to pull himself up and grabbed hold on the beam.

Sweat poured from his brow as he climbed, and Jones glanced down nervously at the floor of the temple ten feet below him.

"Señor? Are you all right?" asked his companion.

"Yeah, fine."

"But, how did you do that?"

"Ah, this is kids stuff," he said, as he pulled himself fully up on to the beam.

Jones' idea was to swing on the whip and grab the statue, but he decided that wasn't going to work, as his feet might hit the floor triggering any traps that might lay in wait for him. He then had another idea. He tested the whip's strength again, leaned back over the edge of the beam, wrapped his legs around the whip, similar to a style of climbing a rope, only he would be going down and not up. He slowly moved down the whip. He was beginning to feel dizzy though, as the blood rushed to his head. He moved down, very slowly now and was almost in reach of the statue. He smiled as he touched the top of the figurine.

But then, something happened…something bad.

His hat, which he had completely forgotten about, fell off of his head and landed on the floor of the Mayan temple that he now sought to desecrate.

"Oh, no," whispered Ramirez.

Indy's smile faded into shock as he realised that his hat would quite possibly be the death of him, but setting off the hidden traps that he knew awaited those who disregarded the warnings of the Ancients; and which he knew laid in wait for him in this temple.

Ramirez gasped "What now, Dr. Jones?" he asked anxiously, the sweat rolling down his face.

The dangling archaeologist dared not to move an inch, for fear of setting anything off the traps that he knew from experience lay in wait for the unwary.

"I don't know! If you have to move, just do it very slowly!"

Slowly, Indy grabbed the statue and put it in his MKvii bag. He moved up the whip, grabbed hold of the beam and pulled himself up. He then grabbed the end of the whip, jumped off the beam onto the floor where his hat lay. He unfurled the whip and then grabbed his hat, running towards Ramirez. Then, it began.

That all too familiar rumbling sound.

"Oh great!" muttered Indy, putting on his fedora, as he and Ramirez ran toward the exit. Unfortunately, the exit had now been blocked off by stone and rubble.

Ramirez began to run in the other direction.

"Wait!" shouted Indy.

"Señor, we have to get out of here!" he said, his voice growing more desperate.

"I realise that!" Jones yelled. "But how?"

"Follow me!" he replied.

Ramirez ran over to the wall that Indy had previously climbed.

"Somewhere here," said Ramirez, hurriedly looking for a weak spot in the wall. He eventually found it and started hitting it frantically with his pickaxe.

The room continued to shake even more now. Jones looked around him, as all hell was breaking loose. Rocks and rubble began to rain down throughout the temple.

"We're nearly there!" yelled Ramirez.

He stopped digging and the two men began to clear the entrance of the rubble. A few moments later, they began their escape.

They were now outside of the temple.

It was dark now and Jones and Ramirez were covered in dust and debris. Indy then heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Ah, the eminent Archaeologist, Doctor Jones. I thought I might find you here."

"Señor, who is that?" asked Ramirez.

A man dressed in a white suit and holding a torch stepped forward. Indy didn't recognise the man.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I really don't have time for pleasantries. I am however, more than aware of whom you are. I have followed your career very closely. You have quite a reputation as a…"

 _If he says grave robber, I'll kill him,_ thought Indy.

"…Renowned treasure hunter," he finished. "And I'm positive that you have something for me. Of course, I am unable to do the finding myself. I prefer to let others do the work and…"

Suddenly, as the man raised the gun in his hand to point it at Indy, someone hit the man in the face and he went down, groaning.

Ramirez stepped forward.

"Sorry. He was really beginning to get on my nerves," he said.

"Mine too," said Indy, as he stepped over the unconscious man.

Leaving the strange and unexpected stranger behind, the exhausted pair began walking to Ramirez's village, and when they arrived, a familiar face was there to greet them.

"I'm surprised" said Jock Lindsay. "I thought that you'd be heading off those bad guys by now, Indy."

"Took care of them already. There were at least ten," he said, smiling.

At that moment, gunfire began to break out.

"Get down!" yelled Indy, as he, Ramirez and Jock crouched to the ground.

"Damn!" exclaimed Jock.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," said Indy.

"Me and my big mouth," muttered Jock.

Indy looked over at Ramirez.

"Ramirez, we gotta be going now. Thanks for all your help. Take care of yourself!"

Ramirez smiled and shouted through the gunfire.

"No problem, Señor Jones. Have a safe trip!"

Indy and Jock ran to Jock's plane, whist dodging bullets. They had almost made it when a bullet zipped past Indy and skimmed his right arm, injuring him slightly.

"Jones, you okay?!" Asked Jock, as they approached the plane.

"I'll live!" he said as Jock got in the plane and started up the engines.

Indy got in the passenger seat to better inspect the wound.

"It's just a flesh wound," he said.

"You should be more careful, you know!" yelled Jock.

"Yeah, I guess," said Indy, his wound had started to bleed.

Jock began to steer the plane in the direction for take-off and moments later, they were airborne.

"You okay, Indy?" Jock asked again, the concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Terrific!" Jones shouted back.

"C'mon Jones. Let's get you back to the States. Your students will be missing you!"

Indy smiled, leaned back in the seat and moments later, he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

New York

One week later

On Campus

The weather outside was fairly pleasant and trees swayed calmly and students went about their business with an almost casual air.

Inside of the university, Professor Henry Jones Jr. was giving a lecture on the ancient city of Ur.

In the academic world, Indy went by this name, and was a world-renowned archaeologist and someone who was very well regarded in his field.

He had a great talent in archaeological skills, and was fluent in several languages and dialects. He was also an expert on the occult as well as being very well versed in the knowledge of ancient and modern rituals and customs. However, when he was out in the field, he was Indiana Jones, an archaeologist-adventurer who searched the lands for ancient artefacts braving danger and almost imminent death at every turn. He was very well respected and liked by his colleagues and students alike, and his classes were always full.

"Ur," he began, "is the modern name for Tell Muqayyar, which lies near the bank of a former branch of the Euphrates River in the deep south of Sumer, which is southern Mesopotamia and is near the former head of the Persian Gulf. This location, convenient for transportation and long-distance trade, early attracted settlement who's beginning recedes into the mists of prehistory."

He paused for a moment and looked over at the class. The students consisted of young men and women, mainly women, who seemed to be completely captivated by him. Once glanced at him and smiled, although Indy did not see as she passed a note to her friend.

"Archaeologist Sir Leonard Woolley, dug at Ur from 1922 until 1934, during which time he gained a comprehensive understanding of the city's history from its prehistoric beginnings nearly 7000 years ago, to its final abandonment around about 400 BC. The Mesopotamian civilisation set down its deep urban roots during the fourth millennium BC, when Uruk was the premier Sumerian city. Woolley found only traces of monumental architecture. The following thousand years was a period of very big change because for much of the third millennium BC, southern Mesopotamia was divided among competing city-states that formed shifting partnerships in a perpetual dance for supremacy. During this Early Dynastic period, which was from circa 2900 to 2300 BC, Ur was sometimes the seat of powerful dynasties. Magnificent palaces, temples and other buildings adorned this Early Dynastic city, but such structures remained mostly obscured by later construction. Woolley came across a Royal Cemetery. This had been active for over five centuries, contained more than 2000 graves of which Woolley distinguished only sixteen as being royal. These few tombs are subterranean chambers rather than simple pits, often graced with vaulted roofs. Some objects, were inscribed with people's names, seem to identify the burials of Meskalamdug, Akalamdug, the queen Pu-abi and other members of a ruling house of Ur around 2500 BC. The royal cemetery yielded many celebrated pieces of Sumerian art, like the 'Standard or Ur', a panel showing scenes of warfare and peace composed with nacre and lapis lazuli inlay; inlay decorated lyres, gaming boards, and figures of ram caught in a thicket; and the electrum helmet of Meskalamdug. Some tombs also contained the remains of oxen yoked to wagons, and the skeletons of many male and female attendants, all apparently sacrificed to serve the royal personage in the afterlife."

He paused a moment and looked over at the class, noticed a female student smiling and passing a note to her friend.

He continued.

"The early Dynastic dance of city-states ended when Sargon, circa 2330 to 2280 BC, who was the Akkadian upstart, defeated all of the Sumerian cities and then extended the weight of his hand well beyond the previous ambition of Sumerian dynasts. Woolley could find little at Ur that he could attribute to the new masters of Sumer. The third dynasty, although only spanning for about a century marked the Peak of Ur's power and wealth. Its kings seized all of Mesopotamia as far north as Ashur and imposed an orderly, even rigid, bureaucratic administration over its large domain. Naturally, the city greatly benefited from its new role as the imperial seat, and Ur III construction projects radically changed the city, even giving it a new skyline. Mesopotamian builders had been elevating temples by placing them on platforms. This practice gave rise to ziggurats, which were large stepped towers composed of smaller platforms stacked on top of each other. Although earlier examples Margaret exist the first Ur king erected the oldest surviving ziggurat. Ur-Nammus's ziggurat rose in three stages, each terrace with slanted sides to give the effect of a stepped pyramid and a grand staircase mounted the structure, leading directly from the facing plaza to the cult chamber that perched on the ziggurat's summit. Two ancillary stairways rose from the adjacent corners to meet the central staircase at the top of the first stage. The ziggurat formed one element in the precinct of the temple dedicated to Nanna, moon god and patron deity of Ur. Nanna's main temple lay against the ziggurat's north-west side, while several other major buildings, and plazas filled the remains of the walled sacred precinct. One important building was the Giparu, the residence for the chief priestess of the Nanna cult, a position often filled by royal daughters. The next two centuries circa 2000-1800 BC represented a return to the squabbling politics of petty kingdoms. The King of Babylon at this time was King Hammurabi, 1792-1750 BC. Ur no loner maintained its independence, at first falling within the domain of stronger neighbours like Isin and Larsa, and then succumbing to Hammurabi's army. The foreign kings, conscious of Ur's imperial heritage, invested in restoring and maintaining the city's monuments, including the ziggurat, giparu and other structures within the ritual centre."

At that moment the bell rang.

"Okay. Please see my assistant for the list of assigned reading on this subject."

As the students filed out, a young lady approached Indy.

"Professor Jones?"

He looked up. It was a student of his.

Her name was Ann.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Just wanted to say, that was a great lecture. I really enjoyed it and I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Just then, Marcus entered the room. Ann looked over at him, and then back at Indy.

"It's okay. I'll come back at some other stage."

"Of course. No problem." said Indy.

Ann exited the room.

"Marcus," said Indy.

"Indy, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, not at all."

Marcus asked how Indy's trip was and Indy told him that he had successfully obtained the statue.

"Wonderful news, old boy!" Marcus exclaimed. "Well, Indy, there is another artefact that you may be interested in obtaining."

"Really?"

Marcus told him about an artefact which was rumoured to be in Guadalajara in Mexico. Marcus also told him that the artefact looked just like a regular pocket watch, but is in fact the fabled Pendant of Ehecatl.

Ehecatl, I believe is another name for Quetzalcotl," said Indy.

"That's right. And Indy, there is a myth that suggests that it has the ability to take time back," he told Indy.

"That sounds interesting. Could you look into that some more, Marcus?"

"Of course," replied the museum curator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That evening, after Indy graded several papers at his house, he got ready to meet up with Marcus. They went into town where Indy's friend, Willie Scott was performing in a local show.

Indy had first met Willie two years ago in Shanghai, when he tried to exchange the ashes of Nurhachi with a diamond that an enemy of his was in possession of. Willie was a singer, and a good one at that, and after they had met at the Club Obi Wan nightclub, they were then caught up in a whirlwind adventure, which later led them to India.

After the show was over, Willie came over to Indy and Marcus' table.

"Great show," began Indy. "You were as lovely as ever."A

"Why, thank you Indy."

She looked over at Marcus.

"Marcus, how are you?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you," he replied.

They exchanged conversations and Indy enquired as to how she was doing.

"I'm really happy with the way things are going right now," she told him. "The show is going well. However…"

"Yes."

"Indy, I feel like I need a break."

"It's interesting that you should mention that," said Marcus.

He turned to Indy.

"What do you think, Indiana? You could probably use the company."

"Off on another adventure, Dr. Jones? " she asked.

He smiled. "You guessed right."

"Where to this time?" she asked.

"Mexico."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun."

"Well, what do you think?" asked Indy. "It probably wouldn't be much of a vacation."

"I would love to go. But there's just one other thing. I haven't been home in a long time and I would really like to visit my folks in Missouri."

Indy nodded. "That won't be a problem."

He looked at Marcus. "I take it that's okay with you."

"Of course," said the museum curator. "I'll make all the arrangements."

"Wonderful," said Indy. "Thanks, Marcus."

Two days later, Marcus picked Indy and Willie up from Indy's house and drove them both to the airport.

"Good luck Indy," said Marcus, drawing him into a bear hug.

"Thanks Marcus."

"Do take care, won't you," he said to both Willie and Indy.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by a man. Vladimir Belousov had heard about the pendant and he wanted it for himself for much more nefarious reasons than Indy's.

A few hours later, Indy and Willie's plane landed in Jefferson City. They took another aeroplane to Butler, located in the southeast part of Missouri.

Willie's parents lived in Polar Bluff which was about half an hour away. They then took a train from the station and Willie went to get something to drink and Indy, tired from the flight, leant back into the seat and covered his face with his fedora. However, his moment of relaxation was short lived, as someone grabbed his fedora from his face. Indy's eyes blinked open and he found himself staring at a man standing there.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked, angrily.

The man was about six foot one, had black hair and green eyes and was dressed in a black suit. "My name is Vladimir Belousov," he said in a thick Russian accent "and you have something of mine!" Without warning he lunged for Indy and both men engaged in a tussle. At that moment, Willie had just come back from the bar. She opened the compartment door and her eyes widened when she saw the man smashing Indy in the face.

"What are you doing?" she yelled to the man, but he just ignored her and kept on hitting Indy the face.

Willie grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit the man over the head, and he went down, unconscious.

"Willie", gasped Indy. "Get someone, anyone!"

Moments later, the man woke up and was being questioned by security. Even after being questioned he would not say a word to anyone.

"We can't seem to get him to talk," said the security guard, now sat with Indy and Willie in their compartment.

Just at that moment, the door to their compartment was pushed open.

"Sir," said one of the staff, who was dressed similarly to the security guard. "The prisoner!"

"What about him?" he asked.

"He's gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Indy and Willie got off the train after she tended to the cuts on his face.

"Indy, who was that guy?" she asked.

"Damned if I know. He said his name was Vladimir Belousov and he's apparently after the pendant."

"There's always one, isn't there?" she said.

She looked over at her friend, who had some cuts and a bruise on his face.

"Indy, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll live," he said. "Don't worry about me, kiddo. I'll be fine."

It was a short walk to her parents' house and Willie rang her parents to let them know that she and Indy would be arriving soon.

A few moments later, Willie said to Indy: "We're almost there."

"Glad to hear it," said Indy.

They took a few steps further and then Willie saw him. The man who Indy fought with on the train. Vladimir. He ran over to Indy, brandishing a sword.

"Indy, look out!" cried Willie.

Before Indy could react, Vladimir thrust the sword at him, cutting into his upper arm and shoulder. The blade tore through his shirt, leaving the archaeologist completely stunned.

"Indy!" yelled Willie. She looked around frantically. "Help us! Someone!? Anyone!"

Willie could see her parents' house in the distance and then Vladimir hurriedly looked around at his surroundings and then he ran off.

 _I can't go after him. I've got to stay with Indy,_ thought Willie frantically.

She then ran over to Indy.

 _My God! We've got to him to a hospital!_

Indy now lay on the ground, gasping in pain.

He tried to get up, but a white hot pain shot through his arm and shoulder. Indy now began to crawl over to Willie.

Willie's parents had been waiting by the porch and had heard their daughter's cries for help and immediately began to run over to them.

Indy gritted his teeth and slowly tried to stand up. He barely staggered over to Willie, as her parents ran towards them.

It was going to be okay, thought Willie. She'd tell her parents about what had happened and Indy would… but Indy didn't make it that far. He collapsed onto the grass, his arm and shoulder throbbing and after that he didn't remember any more because everything went black as he closed his eyes and gave into unconsciousness.

Two farm workers ran over and helped Willie's mom carry Indy into the house where they took him up to one of the bedrooms.

The room was sparsely decorated, except for a dresser and a bed with white sheets.

The local doctor had been called out urgently and upon his arrival he had looked at Indy's injuries, cleaned the wounds and applied bandages to the arm and shoulder. Indy had been dressed in pyjamas and his clothes were taken away to be laundered.

Willie had spent some time talking to the local Sheriff about the incident and she was told investigations would get underway regarding the man known as Vladimir Belousov.

After Willie spoke to the Sheriff, she went to check on Indy was doing, but unfortunately for the archaeologist, he was not at his best. His wounds were causing him quite a bit of discomfort and to make matters worse, a fever had begun.

Willie and her mom, Margaret, had taken it in turns to stay with him. Indy's fever was raging and one minute he was kicking covers off the bed and the next moment he was pulling the covers over himself and shivering. He seemed to be muttering in his sleep, and occasionally, he would mention various names of people that he knew.

Willie and her mother were contemplating taking him to hospital, but decided against it, as the nearest one was nearly twenty miles away, and due to the long journey. They felt it would be best if Indy stayed at the house.

It was probably the best thing to do in the current circumstances and besides, the doctor had told them to let him know if Indy got any worse.

Willie went and sat in the huge garden at the back of her parent's house, alone, thinking about the changes that had taken place in her life.

Her life had certainly changed for the better over the last two years, in fact, ever since she'd met Indy; her life had definitely been better. Two years ago, she had been working in a club in Shanghai, when her boss tried to make a deal with Indy and that was when she had first met him.

She had just finished a number and then she was introduced to him.

Willie found out that he was an archaeologist and a famous one at that. She hadn't planned to go with Indy on the adventure in India, but it somehow turned out that way. She emerged from the adventure as a stronger, more positive person, and the experience had definitely changed her for the better. She considered Indy to be one of her closest friends and sincerely hoped that the adventuring archaeologist that she had come to know and love was going to be all right.

It was late afternoon when she returned to the house and she and Margaret spent some more time with Indy, keeping an eye on his condition.

After a few hours, he seemed to lapse into a deep sleep and they decided it would be best to leave him to carry on sleeping.

Both ladies went down to the kitchen to get some coffee and it also gave them a chance to catch up on news.

Willie had left home quite a few years ago and didn't feel that she saw enough of her parents as it was.

"So" asked Margaret, "How have you been? I really miss having my daughter here," she said, her emotions welling up.

"And I miss you too, Mom. Lately, things have been going really well. My singing career has really taken off."

"Yes," replied Margaret "and I'm really proud of you. It's great to see you again and a pleasure to finally meet your gentleman friend. From what you've told me I would imagine that that Indy's parents are proud of him as well. He's had quite a career so far. It must be wonderful travelling to all of those exotic places searching for artefacts not to mention being able to speak all of those languages."

"Mom," Willie began. "I'm afraid that Indy's mother died when he was very young."

"Oh no. I'm really sorry. I had no idea. I was intending on asking him how his parents were. Thank goodness I didn't."

"It's okay, really," said Willie.

Margaret looked upset.

"How old was he when she died?"

"About twelve years old or so."

Margaret looked crestfallen.

"Oh, that's really sad. He must miss her."

"He does, but feels a bit awkward talking about it."

"And his father. How do they get on?" asked Margaret.

"Indy still keeps in contact with him and they get on very well which is wonderful."

"So" asked Margaret "You say you both met in Shanghai?"

Willie laughed

"Yeah, that's right. Remember I told you about the fight that broke out at the club where I was working?"

"Oh, yes. I remember you telling me about the exit that you both made through the window and then as I recall you also mentioning the fact that you crashed through some canopies," she said, laughing. "From the way you told the story, it seems that he made quite an impression on you that night, even though you wouldn't admit it at the time."

"Mom…"

"C'mon Willie, I think that I know my own daughter pretty well by now. I know very well that your feelings for Dr. Jones are more than platonic, even though you may just think that you are 'just good friends'".

Willie looked at her.

"Okay, so I like the guy. He's resourceful and a good person to have around, especially in a fight, and he sure has livened up things ever since I met him, not forgetting the fact that he's saved my life more than once and we really value each others friendship. Okay, so he's not bad looking, either!"

They both laughed and Willie said: "I better check on him. I hope that the fever breaks soon. He has some pretty bad injuries."

As Willie went out of the kitchen door her mother said: "Remember, daughter. Your feelings can sometimes betray you" she teased.

Willie rolled her eyes.

 _Mother!_

Willie crept up the stairs as quietly as possible.

When she reached the top of the stairs she moved along the corridor to the room where he was sleeping and slowly opened the door.

Indy was in the bed, asleep, his breathing heavy.

Willie looked over at him and yet again, remembered the first time that they had seen each other that night in Club Obi Wan. He was impressed by her beauty, charm and grace and she was impressed by his confident and knowledgeable demeanour and had never forgotten the first time that she saw those clear hazel eyes that belonged to the handsome stranger that had walked into the club. After that, along with Indy's young friend Short Round, they had gone through hell and high water to rescue hundreds of children that had been stolen from a village in India where their plane had crashed. They managed to defeat the High Priest and the evil Thuggee cult that stole a Sankara Stone from the village. The had made it through the adventure which in some ways felt more like an ordeal and Willie had stood there and told him that she would never, ever go on any adventure with him again.

Until now.

She was broken from her reverie by the sound of Indy talking in his sleep. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed and gently moved her hand across Indy's forehead, which was hot from fever. He stirred slightly.

"Mom, is that you?"

"No Indy. It's me, Willie".

He muttered something about a dig that he'd recently been on.

 _He's delirious,_ she thought.

She stayed with him for what seemed a very long time and just as she was starting to fall asleep herself, Margaret came into the room and checked on Indy. She felt his forehead.

"My God. He's burning up!"

"I think that it's getting worse," said Willie.

"And that's not all. There's a storm about to start out there" said Margaret, gesturing to the window. "Willie. You must be exhausted, dear. Do you want me to stay with him?"

"No Mom, it's okay. I'll stay," she said looking over at Indy.

Things weren't looking too good at the moment and Indy began to stir slightly and mumbled and if he were in pain.

"Are you sure?" asked Margaret

"Yes, it's something I need to do. After all, he's looked out for me in the past".

"Okay. Just let me know if he gets any worse. We might have to take him to the hospital if it gets really bad".

Willie stayed with Indy, putting a cloth soaked with cold water and draped it across his forehead. Occasionally he would move about, kicking off covers, pulling them about, cursing something about 'god damn bad guys'.

She was faltering now and was very tired but really wanted to stay with him.

Despite them now being 'friends' she was beginning to care for him, maybe more than she should have. She was so used to seeing him outside, running through jungles, searching for artefacts and (doing quite well so far) at saving the world, and to see him lying here, injured, in her parents house, made her feel overly protective towards him, as she was not used to seeing him so vulnerable. Maybe her mother was right. Were they just friends or did she feel as if she was falling for him again?

Margaret had gone into the room where Indy lay to see how he was doing. She found her daughter slumped in a chair, exhausted. Outside, a storm was raging and Indy's fever was at breaking point. Margaret changed the dressing on his arm and chest. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and after a few murmurs from Indy, the fever seemed to have broken. Margaret had then left him to sleep and went to bed herself.

Some hours later, Willie woke up in the bed in her old room, and gradually remembered the events from the last few days.

Indy awoke with a start.

For a moment he was disorientated, unsure of where he was and why he was here. He then realised that he was in a bed with white sheets and had bandages around his arm and shoulder. He also noticed he was dressed in white cotton pyjama bottoms and idly wondered how that had happened.

Willie got up and headed off to the bathroom at the end of the hall to have a shower. The door to the room that Indy was in was halfway open and as Willie walked past his room she did a double take as she saw Indy not only awake but sat up in bed looking slightly bewildered. _Indy's okay!_

"Indy!" she yelled, "you're awake!"

"Willie" He glanced over at her, unshaven and looking very tired. She ran over to him, happy that the fever had broken. She then put her arms around him, careful not to hurt him. He returned the greeting but winced slightly.

"Honey, you look as if you haven't slept in a week," he told her.

"Thanks for the compliment!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. Hey, you know what I mean. What happened? Where am I?"

Willie explained the events of the last few days.

"You must have been up all night!" he exclaimed, realising that she had done just that.

"Yes, that's right," said a voice, which came from the door.

It was Margaret and she was stood in the doorway.

"She's been here most of the time."

Indy looked at Willie.

"I don't know what to say, except thanks," he said, smiling at her. She looked somewhat upset.

He took her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't know that I scared you so much."

"It's okay," said Willie, "We were really worried when Vladimir stabbed you."

She paused.

"Oh Indy, it was terrible. We had to call a doctor out and everything."

Indy then suddenly remembered the events. The fight on the train, Vladimir coming at him with a sword before he had a chance to block it, the pain, and him blacking out…

"Right" he said. "We've got to find him."

Indy went to get up.

"I have to go after him."

Suddenly getting up didn't seem like such a good idea. He felt dizzy, the room spinning around him. Margaret stepped forward and Willie steadied him and he collapsed onto the bed.

"Hey, Indy. Take it easy" said Margaret. "You've just woken up from a fever."

"How long was I out for?" he asked

"For about two days" she replied.

Indy couldn't believe it.

"I don't understand. I only thought that I was out for a few hours".

"I'm afraid not," said Willie. "Indy, we've been so worried. At one point we thought that you might not make it".

Indy didn't realise just how serious things had been.

"I'd just like to say thanks to both of you for looking after me. I really didn't mean to cause any problems. It's just that I didn't get a chance to defend myself against Vladimir. One minute I was stood there, and the next minute he…"

Willie broke him off.

"Hey, it's all right. We both know how grateful you are. Really."

Margaret nodded.

"Well" Margaret began "it's great to see you awake, Dr. Jones."

"Please, call me Indy," he told her.

"Well Indy, I'm going to prepare breakfast, if both of you are hungry."

"Yes," they replied in unison.

After Margaret had left the room, Willie went to leave the room. As she was going to leave Indy said:

"Hey, Willie. Thanks. You're a good friend."

"No problem," she replied. _But are we really just friends_ , she thought.

After a hot shower and putting on clean clothes that Margaret had kindly washed and pressed during his fever, Indy felt a lot better though he still hurt from his recent injuries.

Even though he and Willie should be on their way soon, he would still have to take it easy for a few days.

Indy made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Willie and her parents sat round a wooden table where all kinds of food was laid out consisting of fruit, cereal, bread, muffins and orange juice.

The three of them were so busy talking, that for a moment, they didn't notice him come in.

"Indy. I'm really pleased that to see you out of bed, and you certainly look better".

"Thanks, Mrs Scott," said Indy as Willie's father turned to him.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Jones."

"And I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr Scott and please, call me Indy."

"Please, call me Henry," he replied in return.

Indy couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not sure if your daughter told you, but my real name is Henry" he told him.

"Yes, she did mention it," he smiled in return. "Please, sit down and have some breakfast."

"Thanks," said Indy, sitting down at the table next to Willie and smiled at her.

 _He looks great_ she thought and all of the old memories came flooding back. His clear hazel eyes and the way that you could just get lost in them, the way that he was so self-assured and confident, his taut and masculine physique…

She snapped out of it when her father asked her a question.

"I'm amazed how you both escaped from that Indian palace back in 35'. Just how did you escape?"

"Well," she replied. "It wasn't easy, but once Short Round, that's the young Chinese boy with whom we were with, managed to break free, he got Indy out and then Indy came and rescued me."

"That reminds me," began Henry. "I would like to thank you for saving our daughter's life. From what I understand of it, it was a pretty close call, and you were very lucky to get out alive."

Indy nodded. "Yes we were."

"It was very much appreciated," said Margaret. Indy smiled.

"And it's no problem, really. Your daughter is definitely worth saving."

Indy glanced and Willie and smiled. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"Coffee, Indy?" asked Margaret

"Yes, please," he replied.

"Help yourself to food also" she told him.

He thanked her.

As they ate, Henry asked Indy: "So, were there really Thuggee Guards around in this day and age?"

"Yes," replied Indy.

"Hmm, hard to believe that such people could exist today. These people, were they dangerous as they sound?"

"Very. I was convinced that there was something going on at the palace. Basically the whole thing began around 100 years ago and started up again a few years ago. Despite the fact that they tried to kill us, we were extremely lucky to escape."

"And I understand that you've had a few confrontations with the Nazi's?"

Indy sighed.

"Yes, I have. Definitely not my favourite people in the world."

Henry nodded

"And I can't say that I blame you. Nazi's and fascism. Like you, I despise both."

At the other end of the table, Willie and Margaret listened to this conversation with some interest and Margaret said to Willie: "Well, they certainly seem to be getting on okay and you're very lucky to know someone like Indy. He seems really nice."

"Well," continued Henry, "I'm pretty sure that they won't be around for many more years. The world has no place for these kinds of people."

Indy nodded.

"I agree. I only hope that one day it will end and Nazism is wiped out completely."

"Well, Indy, I know that people like yourself will continue to do your best to rid the world of such atrocities."

The telephone rang and Margaret got up to answer it.

"Excuse me," she said to both of the men.

"Indy, there's a man on the phone for you, a Mr Brody?"

"Marcus!" Indy exclaimed.

"Excuse me," he said to Henry. Indy took the call in the hallway.

"Marcus…"

Before Indy could ask how he was, Brody cut in

"Indy, how are you?"

Indy told him the events of the past couple of days.

"My goodness, Indiana! You're alright, well, I take it that you're alright as you are talking to me. How is the wound?"

Indy didn't know where to begin.

"Uh, Marcus I'm okay, really," he said, moving his shoulder and winced slightly from the pain. "Well, kind of okay. Really didn't mean to worry you. Seems I worried everyone…"

"Don't worry," Marcus assured him."

"The thing is," Indy began "I didn't see this guy coming until it was too late. The wound got quite bad and I was out of it for a couple of days with a fever. Listen Marcus, I really appreciate you calling me, but I'll be fine."

"That's good," said Marcus "I'm glad I called. Indy, listen, I may also have some more information regarding the Pendant of Ehecatl. The person who attacked you was posing as a government official and apparently discussed the pendant with someone. This official came to the University and was asking a lot of questions about you and your lady friend. That's how he managed to track you down. It just so happens that a colleague of mine overheard him discussing the pendant with someone and that's how I found out this news. "Marcus, that's great. What is it?"

"Well, apparently," began his old friend, "the rumors are true. The pendant does, in fact, seem to act as some sort of time travel device."

"Really?" said Indy, his curiosity growing. "That's very interesting, Marcus."

"Any idea how it works?" he asked.

"Not at all, old boy, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Oh, and one more thing, Indy. If this pendant is really a time travel instrument, please ensure you take care not to alter any events that have taken place."

"Of course," said Indy. "Marcus, trust me. I will treat this with the utmost care."

"Very well," said Marcus. "Please call me when you find it, won't you."

Indiana Jones and Willie Scott left Willie's parents' house the next day, as Willie insisted that Indy get some more rest before the next part of their journey.

Margaret had given them a ride to the airport where they would board their flight to Mexico.

"Willie, take care of Indy. I know that in the past, he has taken good care of you," said Margaret, as they got out of the car.

Margaret gave her daughter a hug. "Take care."

"You too, mom, and thanks for everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They boarded the plane and some hours later they landed in Guadalajara. It late in the afternoon when they arrived at their hotel and when they entered the room that they would be staying in, they realised that there was a double bed instead of two singles. Indy rang down to the reception area and was told that was the only room that was available.

"It's okay," he told Willie. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Indiana Jones!" she began, incredulously, "You'll do no such thing! Besides, you have a recent injury. There is no way I'm going to let you sleep on the floor!"

Indy held up a hand. "Okay, I give in."

Willie said: "We can share the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"It's okay," she told him. I'm pretty sure I can trust you," she smiled.

That evening, they went out for dinner in the restaurant attached to the hotel and after, they began to explore the marketplace.

As they were wandering about, Willie turned to Indy.

"Hey, Indy. How is Short Round doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's doing great," he told her. "He's getting on very well with his adoptive family."

She sighed. "It's a shame that you couldn't adopt him. You would have made a great father."

He smiled. "I appreciate that. Yeah, it was a real shame, but they just wouldn't let me because I travel around so much and am rarely home."

"That's understandable," she commented. "So, Indy. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"The plan is that we find the location that Marcus provided and we go from there. Hopefully we'll find the pendant, and once we have it, we can take it back to the museum."

"Yeah," she said. "Of course, that's the plan. What is really going to happen is another matter."

Indy smiled. "Welcome to my world."

The next day, they were up early, and after having breakfast, they began their journey to the location that Marcus had provided, the location being the cathedral of Guadalajara.

Indy was wearing his usually attire of taupe cavalry wool pants and a safari shirt with action pleats down the front and he had rolled up his sleeves. He had left his leather jacket at the hotel as it had been too hot to wear. His outfit also consisted of a gun belt complete with gun, holster and his trusty bullwhip. Indy had learnt over the years that it was a good idea to take his whip wherever he went, as it had proven to be an invaluable tool in the past.

Willie was dressed tan linen pants and a white cotton shirt.

When they reached the cathedral in full view Willie just stopped and stared.

"Oh Indy, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure is," replied her companion.

"So Indy, how are we going to find this pendant? This place is huge!"

"That's what I'm wondering. Let's start with the grounds first."

They had spent some time wandering around the gardens, which were situated at the back of the cathedral. Some time later, Indy came across a deserted part of the garden, where an old sundial lay. The sundial had three parts of stone missing and Indy then had an idea.

"Hey, Willie. We need to find three parts of this sundial and then I think we'll find the pendant." Of course, this was easier said than done, and several hours later, just as it was about to get dark, they had found all three pieces, which had been scattered about in the grounds. Indy slotted the three pieces into place and for a moment, nothing happened. A few moments later, Indy heard a sound of stone rubbing against stone and looked down towards the stand that the sundial was stood upon. There, he saw a small compartment that was now open, and he noticed that a box lay inside. Indy slowly took the box, rested it on the top of the sundial and carefully opened it. Inside was a pocket watch with various roman numerals inscribed onto it.

"I think this is it!" exclaimed Indy. "We've found it!"

'Yes, Dr. Jones," said an all too familiar voice. "Yes, you have. And now I'm going to take it from you!"

Indy and Willie turned towards to sound of the voice and Indy's heart sank when he saw that Vladimir was stood there pointing a gun at them. Vladimir moved closer to them.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to let me have that, and I'll let you both go."

"The hell you will!" growled Indy.

Vladimir tutted. "Why, Dr. Jones. I would have expected better manners from you."

Vladimir looked around. "Who would have thought that it would be so easy to take the pendant away from you?"

Indy took advantage of Vladimir looking away for a moment and he pounced on him. Fists began to fly, and Indy and Vladimir began to wrestle with the gun. For a moment, Willie thought that it was going to go off. Vladimir twisted the gun around to Indy.

"No!" Willie cried.

Indy twisted the gun so that it was facing Vladimir, but instead it flew out of their hands and landed on the grass a few feet away.

Vladimir, more than aware of Indy's injury kicked him in the shoulder and the archaeologist howled in pain. Vladimir grabbed the pendant, but Willie wasn't going to let him get away this time. She ran over to him, and jumped on his back and began hitting him over the head with a small rock. He shook her off.

"Damn you, woman. Get off of me!" he cried.

Vladimir got up and ran off as fast as he could. He had the pendant.

Willie ran over to Indy. She put a hand on his shoulder which was now fresh with blood.

"Indy, he took it!" she cried.

"Wonderful!" he groaned.

She helped him up. "Come on. We've got to get you to the hotel!"

"But we have to go after Vladimir. There's no time!"

"Indy, he's gone and I have no idea where he went!" she cried.

Indy stood up, his shoulder now throbbing.

They caught a taxi to the hotel and once there, in the hotel room, Willie had ordered bandages and supplies from downstairs. Indy sat on the bed, whist she began to change his bandages. Indy winced when she cleaned the wound but Willie didn't notice as she was momentarily distracted.

She found herself looking into his hazel eyes and she allowed her eyes to gaze onto his chest and she found herself once again admiring his strong arms and taut physique.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, what?" She shook her head. "I'm fine, though for a moment there, I thought he was going to shoot you."

"I have to admit, so did I," he told her.

"Oh Indy. What are we going to do now? We have no idea where Vladimir is and no idea where he has taken the pendant and what he plans to do with it!"

"Hey," said Indy soothingly, as he touched her shoulder. "We'll figure it out. We figured out how to get out of Pankot Palace alive and we'll figure this out as well."

She moved her face closer to Indy's and found herself suddenly kissing him. She remembered her first kiss with Indy back in the palace and she remembered thinking what a great kisser he was.

The kiss now definitely did not disappoint and she kissed him some more, and Indy began to lean back onto the bed.

Willie pulled away slowly.

"I'll leave you to get some rest", she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm going to look around to see if I can find any clues as to Vladimir's whereabouts."

"Be careful out there," said Indy. "Perhaps you should take my gun."

"You think so?" she asked. "Indy, you've seen my right hook."

"I have. Take it just in case, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

Willie took a cab back to the grounds of the cathedral and moments later, she found something white on the ground. It was a scrap of paper. She moved her torch closer and looked at it. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. On the piece of paper were a name and a place scribbled in black handwriting. _Vesuvius. Porcupine Plane_. She took the same cab back and couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to tell Indy. Once there, she went up to the room, and as she slowly opened the door she noticed that Indy, who was now in bed under the covers, was fast asleep.

She smiled. She could not believe that when she had first met Indy, she didn't really like him at all, but as their adventure progressed, she found herself slowly falling for the adventurous archaeologist. They had survived through an incredible adventure together and one that was altogether quite dangerous. If Short Round had not escaped to come and rescue them, there is no telling what might have happened. She sat down on the chair next to the desk and began to reminisce in her head about their adventure, and their further adventure in Delhi.

It was getting late, so Willie changed into her pyjamas and careful not to wake him, crept into bed and turned off the bedside lamp.

That morning, when she woke, she noticed that Indy was no longer in bed. It took her a moment to realise that he was in the shower, and the faint sound of his singing voice could be heard.

She smiled to herself. Contrary to what he had told his friends over the years, Indy had quite a melodious singing voice. She had an image of both of them singing on a stage. Her dream was interrupted when the sound of the shower stopped and moments later, Indiana Jones, with a towel around his waist exited the bathroom.

"Well, good morning, princess," he said, kissing her on the lips.

Before Indy could ask her about last night, she leaped up from the bed.

"Indy, you're not going to believe this. Last night, I found a scrap of paper with some very important information on!"

"You did?" he asked, drying his hair with a towel. "That's terrific!"

She showed him the piece of paper and his mood immediately changed.

"I went back to the grounds and found it on the floor. It must have fallen out of Vladimir's pocket."

"This is incredible! Well done for finding it!"

"So, Professor Jones, does that mean I get top marks?"

"Absolutely," he said, kissing her gently.

"Uh. Indy. Where exactly is Porcupine Plane?"

"Somewhere a lot colder than here," he told her. "Saskatchewan, Canada."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Willie had applied new bandages to Indy, she showered and after they had both dressed, they went down to breakfast. After packing up their things and checking out of the hotel, they headed to the airport and took a plane to Saskatoon and then onto a smaller airport in Star City. After they departed, they took a train to Porcupine Plane and once there, they wandered into the town and asked a local where they could find someone by the name of Vesuvius and he told them that he could be found in The Spiky Pine bar. Shortly after speaking with the man, they made their way to the bar. They entered and the interior looked like something out of the Wild West. Wooden chairs and tables littered the room and several ceiling fans moved around slowly. Just like the Wild West, the bar also had balconies overlooking the ground floor.

Indy and Willie went up to the bar and asked where they could find Vesuvius.

"He was here a short while ago," said the bartender. "You know, he might be in the back room playing cards."

Indy thanked him and made their way to the back room. Once at the door, Indy heard voices.

"For the last time, tell me where it is!" said an unmistakable Russian voice.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!" yelled a man with a thick British accent.

Indy heard the click of the safety being taken off of Vladimir's gun.

"If you will not tell me, then you leave me no choice."

Indy now had unholstered his gun and burst through the door.

"That's enough talk, Vladimir!" shouted Indy, pointing the gun at him. "Let him go!"

Vladimir pulled the trigger and Indy ducked out of the way. Vladimir pulled the trigger again but the gun was no longer a threat, as he had run out of bullets.

"Damn it!" he said in Russian, which Indy understood.

Indy lunged for Vladimir and they rolled about on the floor. Indy threw a punch which connected with Vladimir's cheek and he cried out in pain. Vladimir went to hit Indy, but the archaeologist moved out of the way. Indy hit the man again and blood began to appear on his face. Indy hit him again, his fist connecting with the man's jaw.

Vladimir lay sprawled out on the floor while Willie untied Vesuvius from the chair.

Vesuvius stood up.

"Thank you," he began. "I'm Charles Vesuvius and I think I might be able to help you with the pendant."

As he said that, Indy reached into Vladimir's vest pocket and pulled out the pendant.

"Okay," said Indy, standing up. "I'm listening."

"I knew that Vladimir wanted to use that thing for evil, so I wouldn't tell him how to open it and use it."

"So you did know," murmured Vladimir, still lying sprawled out on the floor.

Willie suggested that they tie Vladimir to a chair and after they had done so, the three of them left the bar and went to a local inn to talk.

Once sat down, Vesuvius showed them how the pendant worked.

Indy followed Vesuvius' instructions and he squeezed the pendant. The back of the pendant then opened and inside were three numerical dials and a gold button below them.

"Now," began Vesuvius. "I imagine that a man of your academic reputation and resourcefulness can figure out what you do next."

Indy nodded. "Those three dials are for hours, minutes and seconds."

"Exactly!"

"You would move the numbers to how far back you wanted to go and then press the gold button."

"Shall we try it?" asked Vesuvius.

Indy thought for a moment. "Okay."

They looked at the clock on the wall which read 11:25 and dialled the pendant back to five minutes. Indy then pressed the gold button and in a flash, the clock on the wall read 11:20.

Indy's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "It really works!"

He thought a moment.

"Marcus said that I should be careful about this falling into the wrong hands. We've got to get this thing home before that happens."

After they had learned this new information about the pendant, Indy and Willie checked into the inn and they planned to fly back the next day.

This time, they had separate rooms.

That night, as she was led in bed, Willie thought that she heard a noise but countered that it was probably just her imagination.

Moments later, she heard something again and turned on the bedside lamp. She jumped when she saw a man standing there. Her mind raced. _Vladimir! What does he want with me?_

Indy, led on his bed, still in his clothes, also thought he had heard something. There it was again. Little did he know that he was hearing the sound of Willie kicking out at the door, as Vladimir dragged her through the room and into the hallway.

Indy shot off the bed and grabbed his gun from his holster.

He ran out into the hallway and ran into Willie's room. The bedside lamp was turned on, but there was no sign of her.

"Damn!" muttered Indy, running down the corridor.

Again, no sign of her.

Indy ran out of the inn, frantically looking around for Willie but he could not see her anywhere.

Indy ran back up to his room, put the rest of his gear on, and left the hotel. He headed for The Spiky Pine bar in the hopes that he could find Vesuvius.

As soon as he entered, Vesuvius was sat at one of the tables, drinking a beer.

As soon as he saw Indy, he smiled.

"Ah, Dr. Jones. It's good to see you." He noticed that something was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly," said Indy."

"My dear fellow, what's going on?"

"They've taken my friend, Willie. She's been kidnapped. Vladimir must have taken her." He sighed. "I have no idea where they are."

"But I think I might have some idea where," said Vesuvius.

Indy looked surprised. "Where?"

"I'll bet you anything that he's taken her to Alaska. You see, Vladimir believes that the pendant only works in a particular place. That place is a temple in Juneau."

"Great," said Indy. "Do you have any idea where this temple actually is?"

"Actually I do. Vladimir is just arrogant enough to boast about where he planned on taking the pendant."

"Wonderful", said Indy. "The only trouble is that he's got a head start on me. It's late at night and I have no idea how I'm going to get there."

Vesuvius stood up. "Leave that to me, old chap."

Indy quickly found out that Vesuvius was not only a pilot, but had his own plane as well.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," said Indy, as they boarded the plane.

"Don't mention it," said Vesuvius.

Vesuvius started up the engines.

"By the way, he may be ahead of you but he still needs the pendant, which I presume you still have."

"I do," Indy told him.

"And he knows that I'm going to tell you where he is, so you'll follow him. He'll most likely want to trade your friend for the pendant."

"I was thinking the same thing," sighed the archaeologist.

Some hours later, they arrived in Juneau and Vesuvius landed the plane at a deserted landing strip.

"How far away are we from the temple?" asked Indy.

"About ten or fifteen miles away," said "Vesuvius.

The exited the plane and walked to a local village, and rented out a dog sled, pulled by eight beautiful husky's.

"Well, Dr. Jones," began Vesuvius. "This is where I leave you. Good luck!"

Indy thanked him and steered the sled in a north-westerly direction.

"Mush!" he shouted and the huskies began to pull the sled, gathering speed as they did.

Some time later, Indy stopped the sled and made his way up the hill which led to a mountain.

He gasped, catching his breath.

Indy saw a wooden beamed structure at the top of the hill. _That's gotta be it!_

He walked a little further up the hill and there he saw a familiar figure.

Willie was now dressed in thick wool pants and a winter coat, with a scarf around her neck and a thick rabbit fur hat on her head.

She was sat down in front of a slow burning fire and her eyes widened when she saw Indy.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" she exclaimed.

"Willie, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, but he's completely crazy. He keeps going on about that damned pendant. He said that he knows you would follow us here. Indy, he's inside the temple."

"Okay," said Indy. "I'm going to finish this for once and for all!"

Indy loaded his gun and walked over to the temple entrance.

Vladimir appeared out of nowhere and without warning hit Indy square in the jaw. The archaeologist flew backwards with the impact and his gun flew out of his hand. The gun had fallen down on a lower ledge and Willie ran down the hill to get it.

Indy drew back a fist and hit Vladimir in the face and the man cursed in Russian.

The two men rolled around on the snowy ground, and Vladimir grabbed a knife out of his coat pocket. Indy grabbed Vladimir's hand, trying to turn the knife towards him, but was unsuccessful. Indy head-butted Vladimir and the Russian staggered backwards for a moment. Indy was about to get up off the floor to give himself a better advantage when Vladimir sliced Indy with the knife. Indy gasped. Vladimir had cut Indy on his back right leg and the archaeologist had to steady himself. Vladimir got up, quicker than Indy could have imagined and hit him once again in the face. Indy crashed to the floor, his leg bleeding with some severity now.

"Hold it, right there, mister!" yelled Willie, now pointing Indy's gun at Vladimir.

Vladimir took out a gun from his coat pocket and aimed it at her.

"If you don't give me the pendant, I will kill both of you."

Indy staggered to his feet.

"You're bluffing," said Willie.

"Am I?" asked Vladimir.

Without warning, Vladimir shot Indy through the heart and he fell to the floor, dead.

"No!" screamed Willie, hardly believing what she was seeing. Indy was dead.

Willie wanted to shoot him Vladimir but she had never killed anyone before. Instead, she found herself still aiming the gun at Vladimir as he took the pendant from Indy's leather jacket pocket.

Vladimir then ran into the temple.

Tears were now streaming down Willie's face. She had to stop Vladimir. But how? Indy was dead and had no idea how far she was from civilisation.

Then an obvious thought occurred to her.

The pendant. She could use it to take time back five minutes and warn Indy. There was just one problem.

Vladimir had the pendant.

Willie suddenly ran over to the temple, and once inside, found Vladimir starting some kind of ritual. She wanted to shoot him there and then, but knew that she had to take time back, and Vladimir would still be alive. She slowly snuck over to where he was standing and hit him over the head with the butt of Indy's gun.

Vladimir went down, groaning. He went to get up and then Willie, using all her strength, hit Vladimir in the face, hard. The Russian was out cold.

Willie grabbed the pendant from his hand, ran out of the temple, and opened the pendant by squeezing it, and then moving the minutes dial to the number five. She then pressed the gold button. Time flashed back to five minutes before.

"I'm going to finish it once and for all!" said Indy.

Indy turned around and started to load his gun.

Willie muttered under her breath that she was sorry for what she was about to do.

As Indy turned around, Willie hit him in the jaw, hard, and he went down, lying sprawled out on the ground, blood on his face.

Willie now knew what she must do.

"Sorry Jones", she said. "It would have been a lot worse if I'd let you do it all over again."

At that moment, Vladimir came out of the temple, and Willie, now with Indy's gun in her hand, shot Vladimir in the head.

A few minutes later Indy woke up and it took him a moment to realise where he was. He got up, walked toward the temple and saw Willie sat down in the entrance, rocking backwards and forwards.

Willie was crying and Indy ambled over to her.

"What's going on? Willie, honey, you okay?"

She didn't respond.

"Willie, talk to me! What's going on?"

"I, I, killed him," she stammered.

"What do you mean? Killed who?"

"Vladimir. I shot him in the head."

Indy looked around.

"What happened here?"

She looked up at him.'

"Indy, you were dead! Vladimir killed you. I took time back and I, I killed him."

Willie looked into Indy's eyes.

"Indy, I've never killed anyone before."

"I know, sweetheart," said Indy, taking her into his arms.

Willie sobbed into his chest and moments later, she looked up.

"Indy," she sniffed. "Can we go home now, please?"

Indy didn't say a word, but just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Indiana Jones stood in the familiar surroundings of his classroom and continued on with his lecture regarding Gournia in Crete and King Minos.

"Although the Minoan civilization was literature, Bronze Age Crete is essentially prehistoric. Writing formed an integral part of the palace administration of Crete, and numerous clay tablets used to record economic transactions in a syllabic writing system, Linear B, have been found. But they are in an unknown language which has yet to be deciphered and which is neither Indio-European nor Semitic, and has no known relative. The main body of texts are from the palaces, but none have been found at the so-called Palace of Gournia."

Just at that moment, the bell rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please see my assistant for the list of assigned reading. Thank you."

As Indy's students filed out, Marcus Brody entered the room.

"Ah Indy," began Marcus. "It's good to see you back! How's the injury?"

"Which one?" asked Indy. "That Vladimir guy had a thing for blades! Seriously, though Marcus. I'm fine."

Indy told Marcus how they returned to where Indy had left the huskies. From there, they returned the dogs to the village and made their way home from there.

"And how is Miss Scott?" asked Marcus.

"She's good. She should be coming to the museum for this evening's exhibit."

"Splendid!" exclaimed Marcus. "Well, I look forward to seeing you both there."

That evening, Indy, dressed in a black tuxedo with a red carnation on his jacket lapel, entered the front doors of the museum. There he was greeted by Marcus and a couple of journalists and a photographer. After having his photograph taken with Marcus, both men entered the hallway and walked into the main exhibit area.

There, displayed in several glass cases, were artefacts that Indy had acquired over the past several years.

Willie, now dressed in a gold evening gown entered the room and smiled when she saw Indy.

She walked over to Indy and Marcus.

"Gentlemen."

Both men turned around.

"Willie," began Indy. "You look gorgeous!"

She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

She looked around the room.

"So, these are some of the artefacts that you found?" she enquired.

Indy nodded.

"So, I guess you're not just lion tamer after all!" she teased.

They wandered over to the glass display which held the Pendant of Alcatan. Willie looked at the description which read: _The Pendant of Ehecatl discovered by Dr. Henry Jones Jr. of Barnett College in Guadalajara, Mexico. Of particular note is a design not found anywhere in the world._

"Indy, I meant to tell you. Vladimir believed that the pendant had dials for years, months and days. He was so intent on taking time back and changing the fate of the world."

"I'm just glad he didn't, but even if he tried, he wouldn't have gotten very far."

He paused a beat.

"So, Miss Scott. Are you ready for another adventure?" he asked her.

She turned to him. "With you Dr. Jones, anytime!"

She leaned in to kiss him, but then stopped.

Indy looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just think it would be best if we were just friends."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Besides," she began. I know you're still in love with that woman…"

"Marion," said Indy. "Yeah well. We have some things to work out."

Willie nodded. "I understand."

Indy smiled. "Well, I guess we'll always have Delhi."

 **THE END**


End file.
